Dialogue Sample
Written by Nivritti Khurana Student ID- 1805574 Discovering his powers, task detail Player has acquired the ring, and is allowed to move within the ruins to test the powers and limits of the ring. Player must also choose to avoid or interact with the friend who comes looking for the player. Dialogue Visuals The dialogue will appear as a text box at the bottom of the screen, triggered by certain events according to the Player's choices. Dialogue discovers the ring and picks it up. Samuel: Wow…it’s been kept perfectly, after who knows how many years! Not even a scratch on this! Samuel: …… Samuel: It feels…warm? That’s interesting, I’ll have to study it later on. Samuel pockets the ring Samuel: Can’t let the teachers see me with this, they’ll take it away for sure. Samuel decides to put on the ring. Samuel: Hm, why not try wear it? At least then it won’t fall out of my pocket. It wouldn’t look more suspicious than having a precious looking ring in my bag, either. turns invisible. He can still see an outline of his arms, legs and the rest of him, but no more. Samuel: Hey, what-! What’s happening to me?! Samuel: ……. Samuel: Okay, I’m still here. I can hear myself and feel my arms and legs but I can see through my skin. What did this ring do to me? goes looking for him, approaching the room Samuel is in. Rachel: Samuel! Are you there?! Samuel: Oh no, it’s Rachel! I can’t tell her about this! Where do I hide- runs in. Rachel: Samuel it’s not funny! Come out if you’re here, we all have to go! Samuel: What? Can’t she see me? Rachel: Sigh… Principle Bronson is going to blame me for this, I just know it. leaves Samuel: Wow….I was right in front of her. Did this ring let me turn invisible because I wanted her to not see me? Maybe I can make it give me all kinds of powers too! Samuel tests for strength by attempting to life heavy boulders, but is unable to move them an inch, leaving him panting for breath. Samuel: Okay so….maybe…. it can’t give me extra strength. I guess even the ring can’t give me something I can’t get myself. Hmm….what would be a more realistic goal…. Samuel tries for invincibility by picking up a rock and making a small scrape in his arm.} Samuel: Ow! Well…that hurts, but I can’t really see any blood. Then again, it’s not that deep…. [A voice is heard from outside. It sounds like it’s being spoken over a loudspeaker. This happens whether Samuel pockets the ring or wears it. Principle Bronson: All students, we will be leaving in ten minutes. Start assembling your things and make your way to the buses. All students- Samuel: Oh shoot! I have to go! runs back to his classmates, zipping his bag shut and dusting himself off as he runs. On his way to the parking lot, he bumps into Rachel. Rachel: Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you, why’d you disappear without telling anyone?! Samuel: I’m sorry, I just got distracted by, uh, stuff. Rachel: Sigh…. Well, you’d better let the teachers know you’re here or they’ll have my head. nods and runs to where the teachers and shouting and trying to find the remaining students.